


El arco de Zoro

by Meli3455



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Torture, Bullying, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Demons, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli3455/pseuds/Meli3455
Summary: Todo esto pasaría después del arco de Wano, la alianza terminaría y cosas que en algún momento pasaran





	1. El primer capitulo

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto nunca paso caballeros y nunca pasara

Todo empezaría con los Mugiwaras llendo a su próximo destino, ahora con Jinbe **(o como se escriba)** cuando de repente el clima cambiaría a uno con mucha pero mucha tormenta y relámpagos, Zoro se sorprendería y reconocería ese clima, Nami estaría diciéndole a todos que hacer entonces aparecería un portal frente a el barco y Luffy estaría como loco diciendo **“¡Miren es un portal, increíble!”** y se intentaría meter en el portal, todos diciéndole que no lo haga y en ese momento con una extraña fuerza Zoro lo golpearía en el estómago haciendo que escupa sangre y se choqué contra el mástil, casi rompiendolo, Chopper preocupado iría hacia Luffy y le preguntaría a Zoro **“Zoro ¿Porque lo hiciste?”** el no respondería ya que estaría sorprendido por la aparición del portal y sin decir nada, se metería en el. Luego el portal se cerraría y el clima volvería a ser normal.

Zoro después de meterse en el portal, entraría en un mundo diferente, el agua sería roja **(como la de Punk Hazard)** , habría un muelle, un bosque con hojas derretidas y madera negra, pasto oscuro, un camino de tierra que llevaría a un lugar y soldados vigilando todos los lugares, en el muelle habría una mujer, con cabello verde, una trenza, vestida de verde, ojos negros y alta como Zoro, el ya mencionado llegaría y se pararía frente a la mujer que se revelaría que es la primera hermana mayor de su familia, **Roronoa Zara** , y Zoro le preguntaría qué porque hizo que el portal apareciera en un mal momento, ella respondería **“callate, siempre te quejas y vamos papá dijo que la reunión de hoy es importante”** y se irían por ese camino de tierra

En el otro mundo, Chopper estaría más preocupado que antes ya que Zoro casi le rompe una costilla a Luffy **(ni yo sé cómo pero casi le rompe una)** y todos estarían discutiendo sobre lo que acaba de pasar, Usopp estaría diciendo que tal vez Zoro los estuvo traicionando todo este tiempo y planea matarlos, Robin contradice eso ya que el se sacrificó por Luffy, Sanji estaría de acuerdo con Robin, Nami se estaría preguntando porque Zoro reaccionó así, Franky diría que si ese portal vuelve a aparecer que se meteran en el, Jinbe estaría pensando y Brook diría que Zoro los quiso proteger de algo, así hasta que Luffy diría **“no me importa que esté pasando, Zoro volverá con nosotros”** o algo asi

Y como última escena veríamos que Zara y Zoro se dirigen hacia un gran castillo **(incluso más grande que el de Germa 66)** , soldados les abrirían las puertas y entrarían a ese castillo.


	2. El segundo episodio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los episodios si estuvieran en el manga serían más largos xd

Cuando Zara y Zoro llegarán los recibiría una niña **(digan que tiene unos 6 o 8 años)** que tendría pelo corto y verde, vestiría un vestido verde, unos ojos esmeralda y pulseras de metal en sus muñecas y en sus manos, que se nos revelaría que es la segunda hermana menor de su familia, **Roronoa Zuruo** , ella les pondría las pulsera en las muñecas y les diría que pasen, entonces entran los tres y llegan a un gran salón lleno de guardias, con una gran mesa llena de carne con piel y con siete personas sentadas alrededor, una de ellas, con pelo verde, ojos claros, vestida de verde y un poco más baja que Zara y Zoro se pararía frente a Zara y le diría **"oye, llegaron muy tarde"** y se revelaría que es la segunda hermana mayor de su familia, **Roronoa Zari** , Zara la ignoraría y junto a Zuruo iría a sentarse en la mesa, también se nos revelaría las otras hermanas de Zoro, la primera hermana menor **Roronoa** **Zuru y Roronoa Zoe** la hermana del medio, Zoro también se iría a sentar y se nos revelaría los hermanos de Zoro, el primer hermano mayor **Roronoa Zack** , el segundo hermano mayor **Roronoa Zori** , el primer hermano del medio **Roronoa Zero** , luego Zoro sería el segundo hermano del medio, el primer hermano menor **Roronoa Zeo** y el segundo hermano menor **Roronoa Zeoro** , cuando de repente entraría alguien

  


  


  


En el otro mundo, todos estarían esperando el momento en que vuelva a aparecer el portal y volvería a pasar pero está vez ellos serían arrastrados hacia el portal. Luego de entrar se darían cuenta que están en una cueva muy oscura y con poca luz entonces decidirían buscar una salida pero se terminarían perdiendo, Nami asustada diría que escucho pasos y eso asustaría a Usopp y Chopper, Sanji diría que el la protegería de cualquier cosa mientras los demás se pondrían en posición de combate y aparecerían unos guardias que los empezarían a atacar pero los derrotarian casi fácilmente ya que eran fuertes, seguirían caminando hasta que llegarían a un muelle **(el mismo que estaban Zara y Zoro)** y se darían cuenta de que Luffy ya no está y que fue directamente por el camino, ellos lo seguirían mientras los guardias atacaban hasta que de repente escucharían un grito de una mujer llorando y Sanji iría rápidamente y los demás también, cuando llegarían verían una escena que los dejaría con la boca abierta, una mujer llorando y gritando, un hombre apunto de ser mutilado y Luffy enojadisimo iría a detener la máquina, salvando a ese hombre y la mujer se los agradecería.

  


  


  


  


En el castillo, estaría Zoro enojado en una habitación porque...

  


  


**(hace unos minutos)**

  


  


Ese alguien que mencioné sería su padre, **Rororonoa William** , que se sentaría en la punta de la mesa y comenzaría a hablar sobre los Mugiwara, esto sorprenderia a todos y diría que se están volviendo una amenaza tanto para los humanos como para ellos, los demonios, el miraría a Zoro diciéndole **"ellos estuvieron siempre contigo y es obvio que confiaran en ti, así que tendrás que traicionarlos"** y Zoro diría tranquilamente que lo hará, luego de terminar la comida se irían a sus habitaciones.

  


**(volviendo al presente)**

  


  


Zoro estaría muy enojado y triste diciendo que no puede traicionar a sus nakamas, entonces entraría Zero a consolarlo y le diría que va a tener que hacerlo ya que son órdenes de su padre pero Zoro le dice que no puede decirle a Luffy que lo dejara tan facilmente y que no es fácil dejar a una persona con la cual has estado siempre, Zero comprendería eso pero le diría que si no lo hace lo mataran y se iria. Luego Zoro se cambiaría su ropa **(y se pondría una como la de Deku villano)** y saldria de su habitación a buscar a Luffy y los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No enserio que me estoy fumando ._.


	3. El tercer capitulo

Luego de que Zoro saliera para buscar a sus nakamas, veria que su familia también está preparada y vestida para todo entonces le preguntaría Zari **"¿Dónde están los chicos?"** y ella le diría **"están en el lugar planeado"** entonces Zoro se iría rápido para encontrarlos

Con los mugiwara, ellos estarían buscando un lugar donde refugiarse cuando de repente apareceria Zoro apoyado en un árbol y el solo diría hola, todos sorprendidos por su aparición le preguntarían muchas a la vez pero Zoro les diría que el no puede responder esas preguntas y que el conoce un lugar donde ellos pueden refugiarse, Robin estaría dudando sobre la actitud de Zoro ya que el no es así, luego de caminar un rato llegarían a una cabaña bastante grande y todos entrarían menos Zoro porque el diría que tiene cosas que hacer. Después de un rato, todos estarían comiendo y Robin empezaría a preguntar si no ven algo raro en Zoro _(ahí pongo como me imagino un poco de la conversación)_

**Robin:"chicos ¿Han notado que Zoro está actuando raro?"**

**Todos:"¿Eh?"**

**Robin:"el no se perdió y además hace bastante rato que no vuelve"**

**Nami:"ahora que lo dices, el estaba actuando extraño"**

Ellos quedarían hablando sobre Zoro y lo que está pasando, entonces deciden hacer un plan para saber lo que está pasando pero ellos no sabrian que Zuruo utilizo un murciélago que los estaba vigilando y ella le informaria a Zack que los mugiwara están ideando un plan para saber que está pasando.

Pasaría un día y los mugiwara empezarían su plan de averiguar que está pasando pero Zuruo tocaría la puerta de la cabaña y Nami, Usopp y Chopper deciden acompañarla porque dijo que quería mostrarles ese mundo, entonces los demás deciden separarse en grupos Jinbe, Luffy y Sanji se infiltrarian en el castillo **(porque mientras Zoro los llevaba vieron el castillo)** y Brook, Franky y Robin investigarian sobre ese mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> No se que me fume antes de pensar en esto xd


End file.
